Estrellas de Tanabata
by Minako Sakurai
Summary: Porque los pretendientes de su prometida aumentan en visperas del Tanabata, ¿Qué hará Ranma al respecto? Esta historia participa en el reto de San Valentin "El festival de Nerima" del Foro Mundo Ranma
1. Preparativos

Los Personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Sempai.

Llevaba unas cuatro o cinco hojeadas al libro, pero aun así no me decidía, preparar cualquier receta de galletas, chocolates o pastel, sería un desastre en mis manos y el festival de Tanabata estaba cada día más cerca, el color verde del fresco bambú comenzaba a hacerse presente en las calles, con sus deseos de colores tintineando al compas del vaivén del viento.

Seguramente Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi tendrían listo el regalo que le darían a Ranma y yo aún lo dudaba con lo malagradecido que es conmigo. Aunque de cierta manera me preocupaba que clase de hechizo o somnífero utilizarían esta vez.

La dulce voz de mi hermana Kasumi me saco de mis cavilaciones.

—Me da gusto Akane, que te sigas esforzando en aprender a cocinar para que seas una buena esposa.

Titubeante y sonrojada negué con la cabeza ante la apresurada afirmación de mi hermana.

—No es eso Kasumi, es yo…bueno tú sabes que dentro de poco será el festival de Tanabata y…yo quiero prepararle algo especial a Ranma.

—Si es así Akane, las galletas de arroz con sakura le robaran el corazón, esta receta es especial, mamá fue la creadora de esta delicia, y yo nunca la he preparado creo que es la indicada para ti. Sorpréndelo hermanita, dicen que a los hombres el amor les llega por el estómago.

Un hermoso librito de pastas rojas y letras negras salió de la alacena, coloque el recetario de mamá sobre la mesa en la pagina que Kasumi me indico, antes de comenzar a prepararla, la leí un par de veces para elegir los ingredientes correctos.

_Harina de arroz_

_Cerezas_

_Leche _

_Huevo _

_Mantequilla _

_Chocolate _

_Azúcar _

_Cortadores de galletas _

_Y el ingrediente secreto…paciencia._

Ahora entiendo porque mi hermana me dijo que era la receta ideal si hasta parece que mi madre la hubiese escrito especialmente para mí.

"_Por favor mamá ayúdame a preparar tu receta, tú sabes que estás galletas son para alguien especial"_

—Hermanita, recuerda que esto es una cocina no un campo de batalla, así que trata de controlar tu fuerza, la finalidad es que hornees unas galletas no que las derrotes.

Sentí un leve sonrojo por el comentario de Kasumi, pero tienen razón y esta vez no dejaré la cocina hecha un desastre.

Después de mil y un intentos fallidos, el mil dos me dio resultado, la forma y el sabor eran de mi agrado, así que Ranma no tendría problema alguno cuando las probara.

Decidí ponerlas en una cajita negra con tapa roja con un pequeño moñito amarillo, cuando la vi no pude evitar pensar en él.

"_Espero que esta vez mi deseo se cumpla" _

Antes de colocar la tapa, las observe una vez más, vaya que el ingrediente secreto de mamá daba buenos resultados, subí a mi habitación para guardar el regalo y después limpiar la cocina.

No sin antes hacer un regalo estilo "Akane Tendo", pues con esas tres locas no se sabe y esta vez no se burlarían ni presumirían lo bonitas, femeninas y hacendosas que son en comparación conmigo. Esta vez estoy segura que no van a tener oportunidad de arruinar mi regalo.

—Vaya, Akane veo que no te rindes—Ranma estaba recargado en la puerta con sus brazos en la nuca y una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, desistí de la idea, ya entendí que la cocina no es lo mío, así que no sigas molestando tengo mucho que limpiar.

"_Ya veo así que Akane Tendo rendirse al fin mi deseo de Tanabata va a cumplirse",_ una penetrante mirada púrpura y una sonrisa maquiavélica, estaban acechando cual gato a su ratón antes de atraparlo.


	2. ¿Hermana?

Ranma no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver una cajita maltrecha con manchas de masa por aquí y por allá, además del supuesto moño que tenía la tapa, que más que eso parecía un enorme chichón, como los que Akane le hacía al golpearlo.

—No cabe duda, entre más lo intenta, el resultado siempre es peor al anterior.

Unos golpes en el portón de la casa, lo hicieron salir de su monólogo.

—Ya voy, que poco pacientes son, si siguen golpeando de ese modo el portón se vendrá abajo—vociferaba un Ranma muy molesto por la situación. Al abrir más grande fue su sorpresa era el cartero quien traía consigo cuatro enormes sacos bien tupiditos de sobres.

—y…y… ¿eso?

— ¿Se encuentra la señorita Tendo?—emitió un cartero cansadísimo por la travesía que había hecho con ese cargamento.

— ¿Cuál de las tres?—los nervios y los celos lo comenzaban a hacerse presentes en el tono de su voz.

—Akane, Akane Tendo

—Señor, me quiere explicar que significa esto

—Pues vera, es el correo de la señorita que le mencione, ¿se encuentra o no?, necesito que me firme de recibido.

—No, no se encuentra, así que puede llevarse eso por donde vino.

El pobre cartero casi se desmaya al escuchar del joven esa petición, estaba seguro que no haría el camino de regreso a la oficina de correos con tan grande cargamento.

—Joven, no puedo hacer eso, perderé mi empleo si regreso con el correo, mi familia no tendrá que comer y no quiero que eso pase, por favor quédese con el correo, y firme de recibido se lo suplico—dijo el cartero haciendo reverencia.

—Está bien, ¿Dónde firmo?

— ¿Sabe?, su hermana debe ser muy hermosa y muy afortunada

— ¿Mi hermana?, pero ¿Por qué lo dice?

—Porque todos estos sobres son de remitentes masculinos y pues como el festival de Tanabata ya está muy cerca, seguramente muchos pretendientes quieran invitar a su hermana a ese romántico festival para declararle su amor.

Ante este comentario el inocente cartero no sabía que había firmado su sentencia de muerte en manos de Ranma, el color rojo de su aura emanaba con una intensidad cada vez mayor.

—Tome—dijo el artista marcial estrellándole al cartero su acuse de recibo—y lárguese de una buena vez, si no quiere que su esposa sea viuda y sus hijos huérfanos.

—Bueno, bueno, veo que eres un hermano muy celoso—comento el cartero de lo más divertido.

Ranma agarro al diminuto carterito por el cuello de su camisa y lo levantó a la altura de su rostro. Una mirada diabólica se clavó en él y comenzó a temblar, era muy tarde para rectificar su error.

—Así que para usted esto es muy divertido, Será más divertido cuando sus huesos comiencen a crujir entre mis manos.

— ¡No soy su hermano!, ¡Es mi prometida!, además el único hombre que la llevará a ese dichoso festival soy yo.

El cartero al sentir nuevamente el suelo bajo sus pies, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Al perder de vista al diminuto hombrecillo, Ranma se aseguró que nadie lo hubiese escuchado, porque si bien ya había pensado en invitarla, y no quería que la panda de locos que los persiguen arruinaran todo.

Al voltear la mirada hacia los sacos, tomó uno de los sobres, efectivamente todos ellos eran de los chicos que esperaban concertar una cita con su hermosa prometida.

—Para que alguno de estos imbéciles lleve a Akane al Tanabata, primero tendrán que matarme y por ella soy capaz de todo, incluso de regresar de la muerte—comenzó a reírse de manera fría cuando encontró las respectivas invitaciones de Ryoga y Kuno.

—Ya ajustaré cuentas con todos ellos después, primero dedo de deshacerme de toda esta basura antes de que Akane la vea. Y luego pensaré en la forma de invitarla.

Ranma junto todos los sobres en un solo saco y llevándolo a cuestas despareció por los tejados de Nerima.

"_Eso creer tú, pero yo no permitirlo, no permitir que me ignores por Akane"_ una mirada púrpura llena de desprecio se hizo presente.


	3. Estrellas Juntas

El aroma que provenía de la vaporera, era de verdad exquisito al instante él se sintió hipnotizado y a los pies de la hermosa chica que los había preparado. Su plan era perfecto, esta vez no habría error alguno. Cuando los probara no tendrá ojos para ninguna otra chica que no fuera ella, ahora si su amor seria bendecido por las estrellas y serian felices por el resto de sus vidas.

Al dejar de sentir el embriagante aroma Mousse reaccionó y se acercó a la mesa para ver que había usado Shampoo esta vez para atrapar a Ranma, una pequeña bolsita de papel llamó su atención, la tomó y esta al instante cayó al suelo.

—Debo alcanzar a mi amada Shampoo antes de que se encuentre en peligro—corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

—Espero que cuando la encuentre no sea tarde.

Shampoo se había metido a la habitación de Ranma, pero este no estaba así que decidió esperarlo mientras tanto comenzaría con la primera parte de su plan. Se metió al cuarto de baño y comenzó a desnudarse, se dio un pequeño masaje con una esencia de aroma exótico.

—Bueno finalmente me deshice de esa basura, no fue tan difícil, pero aun así dormiré un rato para recuperar mis energías—Ranma se acostó en su futón y al instante se quedo profundamente dormido.

La amazona se asomo por la puerta y al ver a su presa salió del cuarto de baño, tomó uno de los panes que llevó e hizo que el chico lo comiera, después se metió al futón y ahora sólo bastaba esperar.

—Ranma yo…—Akane abrió la puerta del cuarto del chico— y vio a la chica desnuda dentro del futón de su prometido, la cajita cayó al suelo.

Akane salió corriendo tratando de detener las lagrimas que estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos, se encerró en su habitación y no pudo más las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. El sabor de sus lágrimas no era salado como normalmente era, esta vez era amargo.

—Y yo que me esforcé tanto en hacerle su regalo, pensé que hoy todo sería diferente, quería que fuéramos juntos al Tanabata y ver a las estrellas juntarse.—vio con melancolía la yukata azul con pequeñas estrellas plateadas, que había escogido para este día.

Ranma no entendía que estaba pasando, su mirada se detuvo sobre la cajita que yacía en el suelo, se levanto del futón sin reparar siquiera en la desnudez de Shampoo. Al tomar la cajita y abrirla sus ojos se llenaron de emoción, sacó una pequeña galleta y la observó divertido era su cara sonriente y comprobó que cada una tenía una emoción diferente.

"_Akane, mi Akane hizo esto para mi, entonces la otra caja, era para despistar. Es el detalle más hermoso que he recibido, además están deliciosas" _

—Shampoo entiéndelo de una maldita vez, deja de hacer estupideces, no me provocas nada, mírate estas ahí desnuda, pero mi corazón se acelera por estas galletas, yo la amo a ella y pienso decírselo en el Tanabata.

—Diablos, espero que Akane quiera ir conmigo al festival.

—Ranma, ¿Qué tener ella, que no tener Shampoo?

—Pureza, todo de ella es puro.

—Vístete y lárgate, espero que Akane no malinterprete las cosas.

Shampoo sabía que esta era su derrota, era muy persistente, pero también tenía dignidad y si Ranma no la amaba, ella encontraría a alguien que si lo hiciera. Mousse había llegado tarde.

—Shampoo, mi linda niña, lo que usaste en los panes solo funciona si existe un sentimiento puro en el corazón de la persona que lo consuma y hace efecto cuando la persona amada esta cerca. De otro modo no sirve.

—Olvidarlo Mousse, ya no tener caso, Ranma amar a Akane, por eso hechizo no funcionar, el ya amarla desde antes.

Ranma ya había tocado varias veces a la puerta de Akane, pero no obtenía respuesta.

—Ranma, pensé que Akane se iba al festival contigo, hace un rato que bajo, llevaba puesta una yukata azul con estrellitas plateadas.

—Gracias Kasumi, no sé quién demonios se haya atrevido a llevársela, pero la única declaración que recibirá esta noche será la mía.

El artista marcial comenzó a brincar por todos los tejados de Nerima, para poder encontrarla antes de que se le declararan, por el camino se encontró a Ukyo y Kodachi quienes se sorprendieron por la manera en que Ranma las había ignorado.

Cuando al fin la encontró estaba a unos pasos del lugar del festival y ella iba con Ryoga.

—Akane—Ranma gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Al escuchar su nombre, el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido y Ryoga pudo ver un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Akane, sabía que Ranma iba a venir, por eso no te invite a que viniéramos juntos, sólo te seguí mientras caminabas.

—Ryoga ¿cómo sabias eso?, él te lo dijo.

—No, pero algo me decía que vendría

Ranma de un salto llegó a Akane, esta se quedó paralizada al tenerlo frente a ella, pues pensaba que estaría con Shampoo o con alguna otra chica.

—Vamos, Akane, estaremos juntos toda la noche—vio de reojo a Ryoga

—Tranquilo, yo no la invite, me la encontré en el camino y simplemente seguimos caminando

—Ranma…

—Akane ¿quieres entrar conmigo al festival?

Tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la entrada del festival, Ryoga solamente observó como él colocaba delicadamente una corona de flores sobre su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que ella se arrojaba a sus brazos y finalmente supuso que ella lo había aceptado porque al besarse, dos estrellas en el firmamento se juntaron.


End file.
